Razaya: He Found Love Jordan
by cornholio4
Summary: Two years after the series finale, Hal is a member of the Justice League when he meets two old friends with a makeover... Oneshot of my new DC animated OTP!


He had been searching across the universe for many months but he refused to give up, he knew his lost love Aya was out there and he needed to find her!

Razer had his Red Ring track a faint signature of Aya on an asteroid; he noticed his ring was running low on power due to not having his Red power battery and not having the rage in his heart anymore.

Deciding he was finally done with it, he took the Red Power Ring off his finger and threw it away. He started exploring the asteroid and found many deactivated Manhunter robots, he remembered Aya saying in her madness he upload some of herself in the drones and decided there might be enough trace of her to bring her back.

He had to hope there was enough Aya in them to survive; he could not lose her again...

He then turned around and noticed a glowing floating blue ring that had been following him since he started his journey. "**RAZER OF THE FORGOTTEN ZONE!**" the ring told him as it placed itself on his finger "**YOU HAVE GREAT HOPE IN YOUR HEART...**"

**More than a year later**

Hal Jordan the Green Lantern was bored as he was sitting around the Watchtower that was the base of the Justice League. Due to being an Honour Guard Lantern he had to regularly respond to calls the Guardians gave him about some crisis.

When he got back to Earth after stopping the Manhunters he had soon helped form the Justice League with the world's heroes. Guy Gardner another Earth Honour Guard Lantern was offered a place but he turned it down.

There was also the leader Superman, Batman (who reminded him of his old Red Lantern friend.), John Stewart the now official Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Captain Marvel (who much to Hal's surprise was just a little kid), Captain Atom, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, the Flash, the Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl who Hal had a hard time getting used to due to bad experience with Thanagarians.

That day an alert came onto the Watchtower and the entire League had to go to the main computer of the bridge. "What is it this time Bats?" Hal asked Batman who was taking the shift of watching the computer.

"There appears to be some sort of strange spaceship outside." Batman said as they computers showed a silver spaceship going closer.

They went outside of the watchtower with the League members not being able to fly or breathe in space having to wear special suits.

They waited outside the strange ship before a door opened a dark blue and black figure coming out. "Hello Jordan!" the figure said at Hal with a familiar voice.

"R-Razer!" Hal said his jaw dropping seeing Razer smile at him in a blue version of his old Red Lantern uniform complete with the Blue Lantern logo instead of the Red Lantern one.

Hal and Razer then shared a hug as Hal said "Razer I can't believe it! It's been two years since I last saw you and it seems you ditched red for blue! How are Saint Walker and Ganthet doing if you joined them?"

"They are doing fine!" Razer said as Hal realised he still had his fellow Justice League members watching.

"A friend of yours Jordan?" asked John with a weird look on his face, not actually having knew there were other Lantern Corps out there beside the Green.

"Yeah me and Razer go way back, Razer here was the Batman of my team of the Interceptor." Hal said.

"How about the strange glowing woman?" Superman asked and Hal turned around and his jaw dropped even further to the ground. There stood a familiar figure in Aya only the green in her body was replaced by bright blue.

"_It has been too long Green Lantern Hal Jordan._" Aya said smiling at Hal "_Razer found a backup of my mind and the blue Lanterns managed to create a new body for me. We have been together searching the universe ever since._"

"Hal your friends can join us in the watchtower."Superman said as they all went back into the Watchtower.

During the talk they had Hal noticed that Razer did not even frown once. "What happened to the brooding anti social Razer I used to know?" Hal asked with a smile.

"He found love Jordan." Razer said smiling at Aya.

**The series finale of Green Lantern was on Cartoon Network today in the UK and I had to write this! Razer deserves his own comic book where he reunites with Aya! DC MAKE IT HAPPEN PLEASE! AT LEAST PUT RAZER AND AYA IN THE NEW 52 UNIVERSE!**


End file.
